galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Phobos, Moon
Phobos Union World - Moon in the Sol System -(Moon of Planet Mars) Union Fleet Installation of Nelson II- Access and detailed information restricted. ---- ( /ˈfoʊbəs/ FOH-bəs; Greek: Φόβος; systematic designation: Mars I) is the larger and closer of the two natural satellites of Mars. With a mean radius of 11.1 km (6.9 mi), Phobos is 7.24 times as massive as the second moon Deimos. It is named after the Greek god Phobos (which means "fear"), a son of Ares (Mars). Both moons were discovered in 1877. A small, irregularly shaped object, Phobos orbits about 9,400 km (5,800 mi) from the center of Mars, or about 6,000 km (3,700 mi) from the Martian surface, closer to its primary than any other known planetary moon. Phobos is one of the least reflective bodies in the Solar System, and features a large impact crater, Stickney crater. It orbits so close to the planet that it moves around Mars faster than Mars rotates. As a result, from the surface of Mars it appears to rise in the west, move across the sky in 4 h 15 min or less, and set in the east twice each Martian day. Due to its short orbital period and tidal interactions, Phobos's orbital radius is decreasing and it will eventually either impact the surface of Mars or break up into a planetary ring.( It was orbital stabilized in 3400 by Wurgus Engineers and it won't impact for another 2 million years. Phobos was discovered by astronomer Asaph Hall on August 18, 1877, at the United States Naval Observatory in Washington, D.C., at about 09:14 Greenwich Mean Time (contemporary sources, using the pre-1925 astronomical convention that began the day at noon, give the time of discovery as August 17 at 16:06 Washington mean time).Hall also discovered Deimos, Mars's other moon, on August 12, 1877 at about 07:48 UTC. The names, originally spelled Phobus and Deimus respectively, were suggested by Henry Madan (1838–1901), Science Master of Eton, based on Book XV of the Iliad, in which the god Ares summons Dread (Deimos) and Fear (Phobos). Phobos has dimensions of 27 × 22 × 18 km,2 and is too small to be rounded under its own gravity. Its surface area is slightly less than the land area of Delaware. It is one of the least reflective bodies in the Solar System. Spectroscopically it appears to be similar to the D-type asteroids,and is apparently of composition similar to carbonaceous chondrite material.Phobos's density is too low to be solid rock, and it is known to have significant porosity. T Phobos is heavily cratered, with one of the craters near the equator having a central peak despite the moon's small size. The most prominent surface feature is Stickney crater, named after Asaph Hall's wife, Angeline Stickney Hall, Stickney being her maiden name. As with Mimas's crater Herschel, the impact that created Stickney must have nearly shattered Phobos. Many grooves and streaks also cover the oddly shaped surface. The grooves are typically less than 30 meters (98 ft) deep, 100 to 200 meters (330 to 660 ft) wide, and up to 20 kilometers (12 mi) in length, and were originally assumed to have been the result of the same impact that created Stickney. Analysis of results from the Mars Express spacecraft, however, revealed that the grooves are not in fact radial to Stickney, but are centered on the leading apex of Phobos in its orbit (which is not far from Stickney). Researchers suspect that they have been excavated by material ejected into space by impacts on the surface of Mars. The grooves thus formed as crater chains, and all of them fade away as the trailing apex of Phobos is approached. They have been grouped into 12 or more families of varying age, presumably representing at least 12 Martian impact events. Named geological features Enhanced-color view of Stickney crater by the Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter. .Geological features on Phobos are named after astronomers who studied Phobos and people and places from Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels.There is one named Regio, Laputa Regio, and one named planitia, Lagado Planitia; both are named after places in Gulliver's Travels . One of the named ridgea on Phobos is Kepler Dorsum, named after the astronomer Johannes Kepler. All craters have been named. Phobos is occupied by Union Fleet Installations . Phobos is one of the Sites of NELSON II and contains the largest Bio-Omni-Computronic ever built ( Designed by Mother Machine and SII Cyber brains). Phobos is the Seat for Union Fleet IT – Development and Nelson Management. Access is highly restricted and only via special Shuttle Service from Mars. Access Level is Blue Blue Red. Category:Planets Category:Places Category:P